inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter, Legend Storm!
This is episode 1 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 1: Enter, Legend Storm! A woman and a teenager enter a house. Woman: Aaaand this is it. Do you like it? Vulcano: No. Mom: Why not? Vulcano: This isn't home. Mom: I know it's hard for you. 14 years living into the same house and then suddenly moving. But me and your father divorced, we had to move. Vulcano: I want home. Mom: You can go check out your room. Vulcano: My REAL room? Mom: Your new one. Vulcano: I don't want a new one. I want MY room. Mom: This is your room too. Vulcano: Not my real one. Mom: Don't you wanna see it at least? I mean....You WILL be living in it. Vulcano: I'm not gonna live here, mom! .... I'll go out for a walk. Mom: .....Okay. Meanwhile at Arashi School: Koji: THAT'S IT! I've been to 4 different soccer teams and never have I met someone like you! Darkeru: Hmmm, I don't know....MAYBE THERE'S A REASON YOU KEPT SWITCHING TEAMS? Maybe cause you're insuferable! Koji: MY FAMILY KEPT MOVING DUE TO MY FATHER'S JOB! I swear you never listen to a word I say. Darkeru: Don't blame me cause everything coming out of your mouth is boring. Koji: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU-..... Koji tries to hit Darkeru but Taisuke comes between them. Taisuke: Stop it! Both! Darkeru: Coach, it is clear that Joki-... Koji: Koji. Darkeru: ...doesn't fit our team. I believe he should leave. Koji: ME? Why don't YOU and your attitude leave? Darkeru: I've been here longer than you. And I'm better. Koji: Wanna decide it right now? A match. We each pick 6 members of the team and have a mini-match. If my team loses, I'll quit the team. BUT if your team loses, YOU will leave Legend Storm. What do you say, Darkeru? Taisuke: This is not something I approve of. Darkeru: No, coach. It's ok. I accept your challange. Taisuke: Well....I still don't approve of this, but it is clear you two cannot work togheter, so if you both agree to this...I'll have to let it happen. Koji: Great. Darkeru, let's go pick our teams. 20 minutes later, the entirety of Legend Storm gathered on Arashi School's pitch: Darkeru(whispering): You got what you have to do? Kai(whispering): Absolutely. Darkeru(whispering): Don't dissapoint me. Taisuke: The teams have been chosen. On Koji's team: Taido (GK), Dorick (DF), Sazoru (DF), Koji (MF), Matt (MF), and Kai (FW). On Darkeru's team, we have: Lazton (GK), Jale (DF), Selena (DF/MF), Ezoru (MF), Sikora (MF) and Darkeru (FW). This will proceed as a normal match until a team scores 2 goals. The first team to do so wins. And...PLAY! Koji starts the match by passing to Matt. Matt dribbles Jale and passes to Kai. Koji: Kai, Doom Vortex! Kai: Got it, Koji. Doom Vo-.... Oh, I failed. Koji: WHAT? Darkeru: *smiles*. JALE! Jale steals the ball from Kai and passes to Sikora. Sikora is surrounded by Dorick, Sazoru and Koji. Sikora: Nice try. The Tornado!!!!!! *Sikora spins and creates a huge tornado that pushes Dorick, Sazoru and Koji away. Sikora passes to Darkeru. Darkeru: Ready, Taimos! Taido: IT'S TAIDO! Darkeru: Heh. DARK......NEEEEEEEET!!!!! *Darkeru creates a net in front of himself (like Hunter's Net), shoots the ball at it, and when the balls destroys the net, it is surrounded by a dark energy and goes towards the goal* Taido: Fireball Knuckle! *Taido's hand is surrounded by fire and punches the ball* BUT IT SCORES! Darkeru: 1 more, Koji. That was the deal. Hahhahaha! Koji: Gh.... Come on guys, we can do this. We can pull this off! At the kick off, Matt passes to Koji, but Selena blocks him. Koji: Soyokaze Step!! Koji makes it past Selena and passes back to Matt, who then imediately passes to Kai. Kai: Here goes! Doom Vorte-......Damn it, failed again. Koji: HEY! Wait a minute! This is rigged. Kai, you're on my team! Kai: Well Darkeru's my best friend. I'm not gonna help kick him out of the team. Darkeru: Besides, Koji, you were the one who picked Kai for your team, fully aware how close we are. Koji: But....What? Legend Storm has 2 forwards. You are on the other team cause of obvious reasons. I needed a FW and my only option was Kai. Darkeru: Oh well. Such is life. Koji: You.....That's it! I quit! Cancel the match, it's not needed anymore. Koji starts walking out the pitch. Taido: You know what? I'm out of here too. I don't want to be associated with the likes of you. I'm sorry to everyone for abandoning you, but those 2 rotten apples ruins the whole group. Goodbye. Taido walks out the field. Taido: Yo, Koji, wait up! I'm coming with you. Darkeru: Well, at least the weaklings are gone. Matt: Are you insane, Darkeru? Look what you've done. At least there's the reserve goalkeeper, Lazton, to replace Taido, but what about Koji? We have a missing MF and Football Frontier will start soon and we're already signed up. Taisuke: Matt's right. We're in trouble. Later that day in a park, Vulcano was walking around. Vulcano: It's getting quite late. I should probabily head back....*sigh* home. Wait....Is that....could it be? Vulcano runs up to Matt. Vulcano: MATT! Matt: Huh? OH! VULCANO! Vulcano: Don't tell me....Is THIS the town you moved in 3 years ago? Matt: Yeah. Vulcano: Oh my god.....Me and my mom just moved here too! Matt: That's awesome! Wait, what about your dad? Vulcano: They divorced....hence why we moved here. Matt: Oh. I'm sorry. Vulcano: You couldn't have known. All was fine 3 years ago when you last saw me and my parentsd. Matt: I guess so. Vulcano: Hey, why are you so depressed? You just ran into ME. Your childhood best friend. Matt: It's just that...Well there's this fotball club I joined at my school, and we were supposed to participate in a tournament. But someone quit and now we're short a player. Vulcano: That's awfull....Wait, what school are you at? Matt: Arashi school. Why? Vulcano: MAAAAAAAAATT! *Excited* Matt: What? Vulcano: My mom enrolled me at Arashi School! Matt: NO WAY! Vulcano: I KNOW! We'll be classmates again! Wait, hold on just another moment. What position are you short a player off? Matt: MF. Vulcano: *smiles* Well you'll be glad to find out that I started playing soccer at our old school for about 4-5 months before me moved here and I had to quit. I was an MF there and I even have a hissatsu. Matt: Oh...Oh...OH!!!! THIS IS GREAT! Come with me! We need to tell everyone that I found a replacement for Koji! Vulcano: Awesome!!!! Not only will we be classmates, but soccer buds too! Matt: Come. At Arashi School, everyone was packing. Matt: Wait, don't leave! Look who's here. Kai: Yay, some guy -_- Matt: No no, you guys don't understand. This is my childhool friend, Vulcano. But then we kinda stopped talking when I moved to this town. Darkeru: Sorry to intrerupt your........happy reunion....But none of us care about your childhood friend. Matt: GUYS! Listen to me! He plays soccer. HE'S AN MF! HE HAS A HISSATSU! Taisuke: That's perfect for us. Matt: I KNOW! Darkeru: I will intrerrupt again, but coach, you can't make such decisions so quickly. We know nothing of the guy. We haven't even tested him. Vulcano: Matt, stay in front of me. Matt: Why? Matt: Just do it. Matt: Ok. Matt goes in front of Vulcano. Vulcano takes a ball. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH!!!!! *Vulcano gathers huge speed and passes by Matt* Matt: Hey Darkeru, look at that. I think we just tested him. Darkeru: Gah..... Taisuke: Vulcano, was it? Vulcano: Yes. Taisuke: Welcome to Legend Storm. Vulcano/Matt: REALLY? Taisuke: Really. Darkeru: Tsk.... Legend Storm: WE DON'T HAVE TO QUIT FF!!! A few minutes later, when everyone was distracted, Darkeru pulls Vulcano aside. Vulcano: What is it? Darkeru: I'm the captain here, got it? So stop showing off. You will never take my place. Vulcano: I'm not trying to. Darkeru: Sure you don't. Well then, Vukako-.... Vulcano: Actually it's-.... Darkeru: Enjoy your time on this team. Vulcano: Thank you. Darkeru: No. I mean enjoy it...because it'll be short. See ya'. Darkeru leaves. ------------------------------------ MasterCharmander13: I know the Koji VS Darkeru match wasn't that eventfull, but trust me, it gets better. It's just that most players don't have hissatsus yet. Also, here's the formation of Legend Storm for newcomers: Category:Episode Category:Densetsu no Arashi Reboot